


Mudblood

by Null123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, HOGWARTS AU WOO HOOO, Hufflepuff!Toni, Slytherin!Cheryl, cheryl and Toni pretend they aren’t in a relationship on the DL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null123/pseuds/Null123
Summary: Cheryl LOATHED that Toni Topaz girl. The Mud Blood who had been sorted into Hufflepuff...well, that's at least what she wanted everyone else to think.ORBoth Cheryl and Toni attend the same school, keeping their friendship and growing love a secret from the entirety of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.[Follows Same Events as Beronica Mini-Fic "Yellow"]





	Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a song from the Harry Potter soundtrack to get you in the mood, consider listening!

SONG: [At The Burrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjx8xvnPfbI)

Eleven-year-old Cheryl had her first run in with the _Mudblood_ Toni Topaz during the sorting ceremony. She was short, laughing with her tall and intimidating friend as they exited the train. She was loud, laughed loudly and pushed her friend whenever he said something absolutely _stupid_. Cheryl’s anger flared when she had to share a boat with them across the lake, barely able to enjoy her first view of Hogwarts. Veronica sat next to her, relatively quiet as she played with the buttons on her new robes. They had changed a mere ten minutes ago, and she was _still_ messing around with her uniform.

“ _Stop doing that,_ ” Cheryl hissed, at Veronica. Veronica was looking at another boat nearby them, not paying much attention to the view of Hogwarts.

“Sorry,” Veronica mumbled. “I’m fine.”

* * *

 

The shock of her life came when Jason didn’t join her at the Slytherin table. She had saved a spot for him, right next to her where he always belonged. The Slytherins around her knew of she and Jason, the Blossoms had been going to Hogwarts and been a part of Slytherin house since pretty much the founding of the school. She and Jason _belonged_ in the House, with its hissing snake and green robes. So, when Jason had gone up next and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head, Cheryl’s wide smile had faded over one word.

“ _GRYFFINDOR_!” the Hat bellowed, after a few moments pause. It hadn’t shouted a House immediately like it did with Slytherin.

Cheryl felt her heart break in two as she saw Jason’s smile fade, heard the Slytherin table gasp audibly and the Gryffindor table begin to cheer hesitantly. Jason looked absolutely shocked, but somehow found a way to stumble off the stool and towards the table with the red robes. _Gryffindor_? How _could_ this happen? All this time, she and Jason had fantasized about their life in Slytherin. Longing to join the school and continue their parent’s legacy.

She caught eyes with Veronica, shock written all over her face as she still awaited sorting. Cheryl was devastated, how on _Earth_ could this happen to her? Tears stung at her eyes as she looked at the Gryffindor table and began to spill onto her cheeks once she saw his face. Saw him smiling down at them as he sat amongst them, they patted his back in welcoming. He looked _happy_ to be in Gryffindor. Her sadness soon turned to anger as she saw him begin to talk to Archie Andrews, not once looking in her direction to see if she was ok.

The welcoming feast in the Great Hall was rather unwelcoming to Cheryl, who didn’t touch her food and barely even spoke to Veronica. Veronica had been sorted into Slytherin too, her family also known for its Slytherin lineage. Thankfully, that annoying short girl was sorted in Hufflepuff. _Antoinette Topaz_ and her tall friend, who had a weird name but liked to be called Sweet Pea. How _stupid_ , why would he want to be called that? He didn’t look at all sweet, already tall and lanky for his age. Another boy had was also with them, liking to be called Fangs. _Fangs_? First placing Jason in Gryffindor and now letting kids with stupid names into Hogwarts? What game was it trying to play?

“Sorry about your brother. I can only imagine how you feel.”

The girl had approached her following the welcoming feast, trying to talk to her as students tried to leave the Great Hall. Cheryl looked over at her, took in her dark brown hair and unapologetic smile.

Cheryl's eyes narrowed, “What would _you_ know? Your sibling wasn’t sorted into a different House than the one we’ve been in for generations.”

“You’re right I wouldn’t. I’m a Muggle-born so I’m the first generation to,” Toni shrugged.

Cheryl scoffed, “First it sorts Jason into Gryffindor and they’re letting _Mudbloods_ into Hogwarts.”

Sweet Pea’s head turned towards her, “Hey, _watch it!_ ”

“ _Cheryl_!” Veronica gasped.

Toni’s jaw hardened as she stared down Cheryl, the friendliness in her facial features fading. That would shut her up.

* * *

Throughout the year, Cheryl barely gave Toni a second thought. In fact, she pretended to act like Toni didn't even go to Hogwarts. She’d purposely bump into Toni and claim she didn’t see her, Toni’s books would stumble to the floor in a heap. Cheryl smirked, watching in satisfaction as Sweet Pea and Fangs would bend down to help scoop them up. Toni glared daggers at her and Cheryl found herself loving the reaction.

On top of this, she was trying her hardest to avoid her brother Jason. He had tried for weeks and now months to get her to talk to him, but she was stone cold. He had _betrayed_ her and the family by being sorted into Gryffindor. Her parents were furious when they heard the news, even wrote a letter to the Headmistress to have the Sorting Hat resort him. She hated how Jason seemed happy in the house, walked with his Gryffindor and Hufflepuff friends as if their parents hadn’t told them for years that anyone who wasn’t a Slytherin wasn’t to be talked to. He was friends with Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, and Kevin Keller. And he actually _enjoyed_ their company.

Every day he would follow her, begging for her to talk to him. She’d pretend she didn’t see or hear him, just like she did with Toni. He didn’t give up, would persist behind her in his red robes and lion patch like she’d _actually_ give in.

* * *

She cried one night in a discreet corner of the library. It was getting late, the library would be closing soon. She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, of how lonely she felt. Sure, she had Veronica and the other losers that hung around them. But, she never felt like she could tell Veronica what was going on, not _really_. Veronica had been her friend since she was a baby, but Cheryl had always felt like she had to keep everything bottled up.

“Are you ok?”

Cheryl lifted her head to see Toni Topaz hovering over her, illuminated by the dim lanterns on the table. She hadn’t even heard Toni come over, too caught up in the miserable feeling inside her and her own tears.

“Go _away_ ,” Cheryl hissed through her sobs, burying her head in her cloak's sleeves.

Toni did the exact opposite and sat down across from her at the table. Normally, she’d be furious if someone disobeyed her. But, she couldn’t bring herself to tell her off.

“Are you still not talking to your brother?” Toni asked quietly, causing Cheryl to look up at her.

“Why are you stalking me?” Cheryl asked, rolling her eyes.

Toni laughed, “Pretty much the whole school knows. He literally follows you everywhere so that you’ll talk to him.”

“No, we aren’t talking,” Cheryl sighed, wiping the tears from her face. “He went against my entire family and is a _Gryffindor_.”

“Have you ever thought about the fact that the Sorting Hat thought that House would be what’s best for him?” Toni asked, bringing her knees to her chest. “The friends he’s made and being able to be himself without worrying about what your parents think.”

“But we’re _supposed_ to be in Slytherin,” Cheryl said, turning to look at Toni. “Supposed to grow up and continue the legacy with our own kids.”

Toni shrugged, “Both your kids will still have an opportunity to be in Slytherin, I’m sure. But, I think you’re being too hard on him. He didn’t choose to be in Gryffindor and he’s just making the best of it.”

“So, I’m supposed to forgive him?”

“You guys are _twins_. You can’t just abandon him,” Toni pointed out. “I don’t have any siblings, but from what I’ve seen siblings have a strong bond you can’t just forget. Especially twins.”

Cheryl had stopped crying, actually felt kind of relieved by what Toni said. Maybe she was right, maybe she should be forgiving Jason and just making the best of the situation. Toni rose to her feet, looking back at Cheryl in the lantern light.

“You should be going back to your Common Room. It's getting late" she added.

“Yeah, in a minute,” Cheryl nodded. “Thank you for that…but this doesn’t mean we’re friends or that you can talk to me. You’re still a Mudblood.”

Toni rolled her eyes and smiled, “And you’re still a mean girl with mean parents.”

* * *

 

Jason approached her in the library the next day, a few days before they were going home for Christmas. Toni was right, she needed her brother more than anything. The placement of their House wasn’t going to keep them apart, that was for sure.

“Cheryl _please_ just let me talk to you, ok?” Jason pleaded. “I keep telling you I didn’t mean to be sorted into Gryffindor.”

Cheryl rose to her feet, briefly looking at Veronica. Veronica wasn’t looking at her, instead was watching Jason’s Hufflepuff friend, Betty Cooper. She paid little attention to it, in favor of abruptly hugging her brother. Green and red ties touched as they hugged, something that didn’t happen at Hogwarts. Student’s heads turned to look at the Gryffindor and Slytherin embracing. Though it was a rare sight, people knew of the fact they were siblings and waved it off.

As Cheryl hugged her brother, she caught the eye of Toni watching them from the other side of the library. She was smiling slightly at them and gave Cheryl a subtle thumb’s up. Cheryl didn’t pay attention to her, she was still a Mudblood.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Beronica, there's a parallel mini-fic following their relationship called "yellow!" check it out


End file.
